Gogitan
|FirstApp=Dark Empire Saga |Race=3/4 Saiyan-1/4 Earthling Hybrid |Gender=Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Status= Alive |Address= |Occupation= |Allegiance= |Classification=Fusions |Affiliations=Gohan (fusee) Vegito Black (fusee) Nail (fusee of fusee) Kami (fusee of fusee) New Future Piccolo (fusee of fusee) New Future Kami (fusee of fusee) Piccolo (original owner of fusees' body) Colohan (alternate counterpart) Goku (half-father) Chi-Chi (half-mother) Goten (half-brother) Pan (half-daughter) Videl (half-wife) }} Gogitan (ゴジッタン; Gojīttan) is the EX-Fusion of Go'h'an and Ve'git'o Black. Appearance Gogitan share his hairstyle with Colohan's hairstyle while his wrist band his dark grey in middle and red on the outside. He wears a red sash around his waist with blank pants and Gohan's boots and wrappings. He wears his Metamo-Ring on his bicep while both of his Potara Earrings are light blue. Power Gogitan is easily Gohan's most powerful fusion and is capable of outclassing Salsa in battle. However, he was outclassed when Salsa enter his new form. Techniques *Flight *Ki Blast *Angry Rush *Quiet Rage *Soaring Dragon Strike *Regeneration *Special Beam Cannon **Full Power Special Beam Cannon *Instant Transmission *Energy Shield *Magic **Wizard Barrier - Using his magic - he was able to copy Babidi's Wizard Barrier and use it for himself. *Complete Shot - A rush move used by Vegito and adopted by Gogitan to use against Salsa. *Backfist **Soaring Dragon Rush - Gogitan first strikes his opponent with four consecutive reverse wheel kicks before hitting with a backfist in the face, and finally hits with sharp hook punch to his opponent's gut and than finishes with an uppercut. *Kamehame Beam Cannon - A combination of Full Power Special Beam Cannon and Super Masenko Forms and Transformations Super Saiyan Gogitan is capable of using Super Saiyan as result of his fusees knowing the form. While in this state; his power is comparable to Super Saiyan 2 Vegito God and has a large pool of energy thanks to Vegito Black's large reservoir of energy. Super Saiyan 2 Gogitan is capable reaching Super Saiyan 2 and was able to fight evenly against Salsa. Thanks to his overwhelming stamina from Piccolo's multiple fusions - his power is higher than a Saiyan at Super Saiyan 2 should be. Mage Transformation Gogitan gains this form from Gohan; while in this form - his hair grows to match the length of Basaku's hair while gains an outfit similar to Erito's Super God Class-up outfit, but his gloves and boots are white while his scarf and sash become red while his undershirt and pants are dark grey, and blue outfit is black instead. Spectral Future Super Saiyan By combining the magic of his Mage Transformation with the ki of Vegito Black's Future Super Saiyan form; Gogitan is able to access Spectral Future Super Saiyan. While in this form; he gains a pupil while his irises become bright lime as does his hair. Spectral Future Super Saiyan Red-Eyed During his fight against Salsa; Gogitan was unleashes ki and focuses in attempt awakening Vegito Black's Future Super Saiyan Unlimited form, but instead transforms into Spectral Future Super Saiyan Red-Eyed in rage after Staz Charlie Blood was coldly and ruthlessly taken down by Salsa. While in this form; Gogitan is able to dodge Salsa's attacks more easily, but his attacks barely make him flinch. Trivia *Gogitan and Colohan shares similarities with Karoly and Karoly Black; **Both are alternate fusions of each other, however Vegito Black originally was Piccolo the fusee for Colohan while Goku Black originally was Zamasu. **Both wear outfits nearly identical to their alternate EX-Fusion Category:Male Characters Category:EX-Fusions Category:Saiyans Category:Humans Category:Fusions Category:Characters with ki Category:Characters who can fly Category:Magic User Category:Martial Artists